NaLu Week 2014
by DancesWithSeatbelts
Summary: Gifts-A thwarted gift from Mira and Natsu using the front door, Vulnerable- Losing at cards has never had Natsu looking so good!, Ribbon-Natsu and Lucy babysit Asuka, Promise-Natsu and Lucy rehearse a play with a racy kissing scene, Dare-International Dare your Friends Day, Effulgence-Sleeping smile, Future-as foretold in a bedtime story, High School-a school dance -rated M
1. Gifts

NaLu Week, Day 1: Gifts

Lucy blushed as yet another gift was placed on the pile in front of her. Jet and Droy smiled and wished her many happy returns. Levy fidgeted in her seat, drumming her nails on the tabletop. "How can you wait so long to open a present?!"

The blonde mage shrugged, "I outgrew that childish phase a long time ago." She sighed and toyed with the straw in her drink. "My mother would make everything so exciting for me on my birthday, I couldn't help but attack anything wrapped. After she passed, it seemed like only the servants remembered I still existed. I think I felt guilty that I had so much and they still gave me gifts on my birthday. I always slowly unwrapped them to show my appreciation."

Levy patted Lucy on the shoulder, "That's sweet, but I really want to see if you like what team Shadow Gear got you!"

"Well, okay." Lucy carefully untied the ribbon and eased the lid off the box. Nestled amidst layers of tissue paper, was a silver key. She gasped and reached out a trembling finger to touch the shining object. "You guys shouldn't have! This is too dear an item! Thank you so much!" Impulsively Lucy jumped up and hugged each member of team Shadow Gear.

Both Jet and Droy stammered, "Y-y-you're welcome!" Blushing furiously, they turned and headed toward their usual table - within direct line of sight of Levy.

"You really like it?" Levy smiled, her hazel eyes shining bright. "Gajeel spotted it on a scrap iron search and told me about it."

Lucy slowly reached out and picked it up, examining it closely. On the head of the key was an embossed animal resembling a rabbit. "This must be Lepus, the hare."

"What do you need with a celestial key for hair?" Natsu guffawed loudly. "Does it make it grow or change colour?"

Happy snickered, "Maybe it can wash your greasy hair!" He used his wings to evade Lucy's back handed swat, and perched overhead on a rafter still giggling.

Lucy gave the blue exceed a sour look and both girls swung their heads around to glare at Natsu. Lucy held her palm up at Levy, "I've got this Levy. It's spelt h-a-r-e. It's an animal kinda like a rabbit, but with bigger feet and longer ears. They're actually faster than rabbits but very similar."

"Oh, okay Luce. I think it's time we go back to your apartment so I can give you my gift." Natsu chugged his beer and slammed the empty stein down. "C'mon! I've been waiting and waiting! You're gonna love it!"

Mira and Lisanna giggled to each other behind the bar. Cana whispered to the Strauss sisters, "We've all been waiting for him to give it to Lucy!" The ridiculously drunk mage hooted with laughter and almost fell off her barstool. Cana ignored the heated stare from Lucy and Natsu's look of confusion. Levy's giggle petered off with one sharp glance from Lucy.

The pinkette grabbed Lucy's hand and started pulling her off her chair. "C'mon!" He turned to Levy and smiled. "Can you pack up her presents and bring'em over tomorrow? We're gonna be busy!"

"Uh, okay." Levy waved goodbye to her friends as Natsu dragged the busty blonde out of the guild.

Cana snorted to the barmaids, "They're gonna get 'busy', heh heh!"

The petite solid script mage made her way over to the bar. "You know it's not like that, guys!"

"Oi! Shrimp! Never mind those gossipmongers. C'mere and show your appreciation for my help with the gift for Bunny Girl. Gi hi hi!" Gajeel patted his knee and beckoned her closer. Levy's jaw dropped open and she blushed beet red.

Mira glared at the unusual bottle in the iron dragon slayer's hand. "Did Lucy give you that drink?"

"So what if she did?" Gajeel shrugged. "She said she wanted to share the wealth." Turning his attention back to Levy, he smiled and jerked his head. "M'not kidding, c'mere."

"That was a special gift for Lucy, I specifically wanted her to drink that...thirty babies don't happen by themselves you know!" Mira pouted at her thwarted plan, then shrugged. "Levy, why don't you see what Gajeel wants?"

Cana cackled at Lisanna, "Oh yeah, children! That's nature's gifts that just keep giving!"

Master Makarov grumbled in agreement, "Yah, you brats gifted me with gray hair and then gave me male pattern baldness."

Halfway to Strawberry Street, Lucy pulled back from Natsu's headlong rush towards her apartment. "Slow down! Let's walk, it's a nice night for a stroll. I'm not really in a hurry to get back to that morning mess you made."

"Don't worry about it. I wanna give you my gifts!" Natsu grinned proudly. "Me and Happy found the coolest things!"

"Oh, that's..." Lucy thought furiously, I'd say 'sweet', but he'd get embarrassed. Heck, I think I'm blushing right now! "That's nice!" Inside her head she screamed 'Arrgghh!' and blushed anyway.

Shaking his head, Natsu ruefully smiled. "You're the biggest weirdo I know Luce." He gave her hand a soft squeeze and slowed to an ambling walk. "I know you're going to love these gifts!"

"You don't need to give me gifts!" Lucy protested, "I already have so much!" She looked over at her best friend who was innocently smiling toward her. Quickly Lucy shifted her gaze to the path in front of them, staring down at the cobblestones. Struck with a sudden dry mouth, Lucy kept quiet the rest of the way to her house.

She paused in front of her building, expecting Natsu to let go of her hand and enter through the window. He shook his head and practically towed her up the stairs. Bemused, she giggled. _**How odd, how many times has he ever used the front door like I yell at him to? **_He allowed her to unlock the door, but pulled her back from going through the door immediately.

"Got a surprise for you, close your eyes and stand still, okay?" Lucy complied and Natsu quickly blindfolded her using his scarf. He took hold of her elbow and guided her inside and manoeuvred her onto the couch. "One! Two! Three!" Natsu slipped the material off Lucy's head and smiled brightly at his friend. "You like it?"

Lost in wonderment, Lucy had no words to respond to Natsu's surprise gifts. Her apartment was clean. All signs of the breakfast fiasco had been erased, and there were decorations. Lucy blinked rapidly, trying to keep tears at bay. A hand (and paw) made birthday banner was tacked to her bedroom door, paper stars and colourful paper chains were hanging scattered around the whole apartment. On the coffee table in front of them was a tray of delicacies.

"Happy birthday Luce!"

Abruptly Lucy started crying.

"What the hell?" Natsu was attacked by the sobbing blonde, clinging to him and burrowing into his arms. He patted her softly on the back. "Calm down. I didn't do this to make you cry... Don't cry Luce. I wanted to show you how important you are to me, and important to Happy too. We both made the decorations - and cleaned up the mess we made." Natsu leaned back into the couch and drew Lucy into his side, her tears slowing. "I used the door just for you!"

A bark of laughter escaped from the blonde. "I didn't mean to cry on you." Lucy wouldn't look at her partner. She kept her head averted and curled her legs up on the couch.

"Hey, don't be embarrassed."

"I can't help it, this might be the sweetest thing anyone has done for me."

"Weirdo."

"Thank you for being you Natsu." Lucy smiled, "Best gifts, _ever_!"


	2. Vulnerable

NaLu Week, Day 2: Vulnerable

"Lucy, why is it every time I lose at cards, my forfeit is wearing this maid outfit?" Natsu tilted his head and checked out his reflection in the hall mirror. He adjusted the angle of the starched and beribboned cap and pinned it securely in place. Lucy stepped closer and pulled the zipper shut, then tied the apron securely around his waist.

"Well, you don't want to get your regular clothes dirty, do you?" Lucy handed her best friend a feather duster and pointed to the ladder next to her bookcase. "First, do the dusting, then furniture re-arranging, sweeping and mopping the floor."

Natsu sighed, "I swear this outfit gets shorter and tighter every time I put it on. You sure you haven't been shrinking it in the wash?" He gave the skirt a discrete tug, but it remained as short as ever. "Didn't it have lace at the bottom before?"

"Really? You think I stayed up late, taking lace off the bottom of this uniform so I could see more of your legs?" Lucy giggled, "I have better things to do when planning your forfeits for losing at cards. I drew a schematic for the new floor plan. I'm going to write while you dust - then I'll direct you where to move the furniture." She dropped into her chair and grabbed up paper and pen, starting to make notes on her novel in progress.

"What ever you want, Luce!" Cheerfully, Natsu climbed the ladder and began dusting Lucy's books and knick knacks. He started humming as he got into the cleaning, not thinking overly much about what he was doing. The scratching of Lucy's pen moving across paper was erratic. Natsu descended the ladder and moved it to the other bookcase. He steadily worked his way around the living room; never allowing Lucy to notice he was aware of her stealing glances as he laboured on the ladder.

With one particular fleeting look, Lucy chanced to witness Natsu leaning over the top of the step-ladder. He was extending an arm to reach the corner of the room to eradicate a cobweb. His backside was very much on display. Lucy dropped her pen with a small thud, it rolled off the desk and hit the floor with a clatter. Her mouth dried up and her heart sped up. It was an incongruous sight, strongly muscled and masculine legs protruding out of the short poufy cosplay maid outfit.

Natsu turned and sat on the top of the ladder, pinning Lucy with his dark onyx eyes. He grinned his widest, fang-displaying smile. "I knew you were vulnerable to my charms, you weirdo!"


	3. Ribbon

NaLu Week, Day 3: Ribbon

Asuka sat bouncing impatiently on the edge of Lucy's bed while the blonde mage was searching for the little girl's favourite ribbon. Happy had been dispatched to retrace their earlier steps. All over the apartment, the young woman ransacked her belongings, checking for the scrap of bright ribbon that was Asuka's good luck charm.

"Natsu! Did you double check the bathroom?" Lucy called loudly. She knelt down to look under the couch and when her partner suddenly lifted the corner up, she jerked back and banged her head on the corner of the coffee table. "Ow! That hurt! You're supposed to be looking for the ribbon in the bathroom."

"Sorry Luce." Natsu dropped the couch and drew Lucy to her feet, running his fingers through her hair and pressing lightly against her skull. "I don't feel any lumps or bumps, try to be more careful. Weirdo." He turned around, keeping searching for Asuka's ribbon. "I already checked and double checked the bathroom. It's not there."

He didn't see Lucy blush and close her eyes, giving a little shiver in delayed reaction to his touch. Nor did Lucy see or hear Natsu discretely sniff her hair when he'd so carefully examined her hurt. Neither mage saw the little girl who had become impatient with waiting, witness such a tender scene. Asuka gleefully smiled and tip-toed back to Lucy's bedroom.

Happy flew through the open window and landed on the bed, "I found your lucky ribbon!"

"Thank you! Thank you!" Asuka clapped her hands, "I wanna give this to Lucy! She needs to get lucky!"


	4. Promise

NaLu Week, Day 4: Promise

"How did we get roped into helping with another play?" Lucy asked Natsu. She opened another of Erza's many suitcases and drew out a stunning kimono and a large fur coat. "Why the hell does she have this weird stuff?"

Natsu rummaged in another case, flinging hats left and right. "I dunno...she's Erza, why not ask her?" The fire dragon slayer turned around to look at his partner, grinning. "That's if you're not afraid to ask." He smirked and shook the rest of the hats onto the floor. "It's not in this one."

Lucy threw a fur trimmed cape at her friend. "I was just thinking out loud, there's no need to ask Erza anything." She blushed at the silky night-dress Natsu tossed out of the next suit case he sorted through, followed by half a dozen garters and twice as many ribbons. "Um, maybe you should let me look through that one," Lucy moved over to close the lid of the case. "It looks like these are a little more intimate items - she most likely won't want a man pawing over them."

"Fine, I don't see what the big deal is, but I'll do the next suitcase." Natsu shrugged and walked over to the big pile of luggage. He picked a large trunk this time, hefting it over to work beside Lucy. The chest sported two buckles, one on either side of the massive clasp. It opened with a creak and Natsu gasped.

"What is it?" Lucy yelped. "Did you find it?" The blonde dropped the scrap of lingerie onto the pile of discarded clothes and peered into the cavernous chest. "Oh my god! You did find it!" Natsu leaned over and reached into the trunk, withdrawing the item Erza had charged them to find.

"Now we have the talisman, we can practice our lines for the play." Natsu laughed, "This statuette looks funny! It's kinda person shaped and gold - what did she call it again? A Fred or Ginger or something?"

"Natsu, she called it an Oscar. I don't know why, but she said it would bring good luck." Lucy examined the charm, it felt smooth and heavier than she expected. Shrugging, she allowed Natsu to carry it to the corner of the backstage where their scripts were set up on reading stands. "Hey, lets put it on the shelf so we can both be inspired."

"I thought she wanted it right away?"

"She's still out adding to her costume stash no doubt - do you hear any off key singing?"

"Good point. Well, I guess it'll help our practicing - since Rabian wrote this 'masterpiece'! It couldn't possibly hurt!"

Both mages laughed and opened their scripts. Lucy started reading, running her finger along the words as she skimmed through the opening scenes. Her mouth dropped in shock getting to the bottom of the page where her character shared a passionate kiss with Natsu's character. Her eyes wide, her cheeks blushing, Lucy looked to see her partner's reaction.

Natsu got to the same part of the script. Whereas Lucy had been embarrassed, Natsu seemed calm and blasé. He flipped the page and kept reading. "There's a lot of hugging going on in this play, huh Luce?"

"Um, yah..." Lucy squeaked. "Did you see what our characters do before the hugging?"

"Yup. You worried about something?" Natsu smiled at Lucy and kept reading the script. "Hey, we get to lay down and sleep after. Cool!"

Flabbergasted, Lucy couldn't believe her ears. "You don't mind doing what Rabian has written for us?"

"Why should I? I like sleeping with you, although this bed probably won't be as comfy as yours, but how different can it be?" Natsu turned the second page over and read the third. "Looks like for the rest of the play the other characters just talk about our characters."

Quickly Lucy perused the rest of the script, her heart beating faster and faster. "Ah, before we sleep, there's a little bit of action expected of us on that bed, Natsu."

"Uh huh, I figured it was like a tickle fight. Why else would the bed springs squeak so much?"

Lucy nearly lost consciousness, but rallied her strength. "Not exactly, but close. Um, you sure you wanna practice?"

Natsu looked around the area backstage, "I don't see a bed to practice on, so we'll just do the first scene I guess."

"O-o-okay...You sure you want to practice right now?"

"Yah right now, or else Erza will take the Oscar away, duh! Let's start!" Natsu grinned happily at his best friend, a little uneasy at how weird she was acting, but willing to ignore her eccentricities. Acting a little woodenly, he read the script, "I promise never to hold anyone over you my dear."

Lucy gulped and spoke her lines, "I promise to be the person you need and take care of you. When will you allow me to fulfil love's promise?" At this cheesy line, Lucy blushed a fiery red.

Unperturbed, Natsu kept his performance steady, "Let me promise you a night of delight - give me this dance and we'll set the night on fire." He grinned and added an aside to Lucy, "I could totally set something on fire if they wanted!"

The celestial mage hissed at Natsu, "That's not in the script! Keep to your lines!"

The pinkette rolled his eyes, "This is just practice! But okay, um... Give me your hand and let us dance to the rhythm of our hearts." Expectantly he held out his hand to Lucy. She stood frozen and stared blankly at his appendage. "C'mon Luce! This is where we dance!"

Hesitant, she placed her hand in his warm grasp. He grinned again and placed his other low on her back and started to dance a basic box step. They whirled around backstage a few times, then stopped in front of the scripts. Lucy was trying to separate herself from Natsu's grip, but he refused to loosen his hold. He sighed theatrically and reading over Lucy's shoulder intoned, "Give me your promise to be true."

Her brown eyes were panicked. She tried to pull away again, but Natsu laughed, "How can you kiss me if you run away?"

Her breath a soft exhalation, "You don't mind?"

Puzzled, Natsu shook his head. "Seems like as good an excuse as any to kiss you Luce. Well, in the play you get to kiss me, but - " His words were cut off as Lucy basically attacked his mouth with her lips. She plunged her fingers into his hair and moaned as he returned the ardency of her kiss. Lucy trembled as Natsu stroked his tongue against hers and glided his hands down and around her buttocks. He pressed her against himself, keeping his lips parted over hers. Each with their chests heaving, they drew apart - eyes locked on each other - then frantically kissing anew.

Long minutes passed, and their kisses grew languid, less fevered but no less passionate. An off-stage noise broke the mood and Lucy burrowed her head against Natsu's neck. He hugged the blonde and stroked her hair. He pressed a chaste kiss to the side of her head and chuckled lightly. "I never thought you'd kiss me back."

"Natsu, am I dreaming this?" Lucy questioned, "Am I hallucinating?"

"Luce, I promise you this is not a dream, you are not hallucinating and I promise to let you kiss me when ever you want."


	5. Dare

NaLu Week, Day 5: Dare

Natsu stuffed another cookie in his mouth and began chewing. Lucy giggled and shouted, "Wait, you can't chew it yet! Let me add...this piece of cake!" She stuffed the pastry into his mouth and helplessly laughed to see his cheeks chipmunked out full of food. The dragon slayer started eating and laughing at the same time.

"Ugh! Lucy, what's your next dare for me?"

"Um, I'm kinda tired of food challenges. How about I dare you to dance?"

"All right! You can dance with me!" Natsu jumped back from the table and bowed to Lucy and extended his hand. "Might I have this dance with you?" He asked nasally, making his partner snort.

Replying in falsetto, "You may young sir!" Lucy then giggled and fluttered her eyelashes. Natsu grabbed her around the waist and clasped her hand in his and proceeded to gallop wildly around her living room. Winded after ten minutes of 'dancing', Lucy begged off and dropped onto the couch. "That's enough for me! This was fun, but I never heard of International Dare your Friends Day before you and Happy told me about it. I wouldn't have believed you either if Mira hadn't backed you up."

The pink haired fire mage hopped onto the couch next to Lucy, panting lightly. "I only celebrate it because of the food dares really."

"I would never have guessed," Lucy replied drily. "This must be your favourite holiday for that reason alone."

She shifted a bit forward as Natsu draped his arm over the back of the couch and allowed it to fall forward around her shoulder. "Well, yah! Food holidays are the best. But food dares aren't the only reason I like International Dare your Friends Day - nor are you the only friend I exchanged dares with." Natsu turned his head and grinned at Lucy.

Feeling a little flustered, Lucy returned a shaky smile to her best friend. "What? Don't stare at me like that!" She shifted, in preparation to get up - only to have Natsu pull her onto his lap facing him. "You goof! Let me up!"

"I can't, not until I finish my dare." Resolutely he puckered his lips and landed a smooshy kiss on Lucy's lips. "Hah! Mira told me I'd wimp out! I sure showed her!"

Lucy blushed and dove in for another kiss, this one decidedly more carnal. He gasped as the blonde tongued his tonsils, grabbed a handful of his hair and commenced moaning. Three hickeys, two discarded shirts and one unclasped bra later, the partners drew back slightly. Natsu's eyes could hardly focus and Lucy's panties were in a definite twist. "You're not the only one who exchanged dares with Mira!"


	6. Effulgence

NaLu Week, Day 6: Effulgence

It was something Natsu did in the darkest of the night, after sneaking into Lucy's apartment. He would slink into the kitchen and eat freely from her fridge. He always considered that an act of kindness, after all, who likes leftovers? The pink haired mage would clamber back into the softest bed he had ever known and luxuriate in comfort.

There would be nights where Happy would accompany him and they would make a mess in the bathroom, staging naval battles in the tub. On those nights, their revelry would awaken the blonde. Being woken up in such a manner gave her the personality of a wounded badger and led her to savage her intruders. After being forcibly ejected, Happy would swear Lucy was Erza's twin.

Natsu's favourite hours of darkness were the cold nights. Lucy would burrow closer to hug her heat-source. He could lay there semi-drowsing and smiling with an effulgence to rival the summer sun as his Luce snuggled her arms around his torso. Every brush of her hands on his skin would spark a funny feeling low in his stomach, or squeeze his heart. Natsu would clear his mind of errant thoughts and just experience a perfect closeness untouched with words.


	7. Future

NaLu Week, Day 7: Future

Lucy turned on the bedside lamp and walked back over to the room switch. "Everybody jump in bed." She turned off the overhead light as her children rushed to obey.

"You heard your mother!" Natsu grinned and sat down in the reading chair, patting his knee for his wife of twelve years. His blonde wife had recently celebrated her thirty second birthday, gone through three pregnancies and still held a remarkable hour-glass figure.

Dropping onto his lap, Lucy held out their special edition bed-time story book. She nestled into Natsu's arms and ignored their two oldest children make fake retching sounds. Lucy opened the book to somewhere in the middle and began reading:

**Pinky the dragon was a very vain dragon. He had beautiful shiny scales in the nicest shade of pink. His talons were polished and strong. His wings were delicate looking but very tough. He had to be very tough because Pinky was the father of four rambunctious dragonets. He had to be able to withstand his children's destructiveness and his mate's propensity for physical chastisement.**

"That's so true!" Natsu interrupted. Lucy gave her mate a swift pinch on his thigh and continued reading.

**One hot and boring day, the nest of dragons decided to travel to the next mountain over and swim in the cold lake it sheltered. The mother dragon, Goldy gave her dragonets many instructions on how to behave. "There will be no fighting, no teasing of your siblings and you will obey your father or I will make you pick up after him all day tomorrow!"**

"I hate picking up after Daddy!" Ume said with disdain. "He's the messiest!"

Lucy smiled, "That's why it's the best punishment."

The pink haired mage whined, "I'm not _that_ bad!"

Igneel giggled and piped up, "You _are_! You _are_! Mommy - read more!"

Lucy obliged:

**"We'll be good, we swear!" The gang of dragonets promised. Ume was the oldest child, she was five minutes older than her brother, Hikaru. The twins were five years older than the next child; Igneel. The fourth dragonet was two years younger and her name was Layla - named after her mother's mother as Igneel had been named after his father's father.**

**The noisy gang of dragons jumped into the air and flew in a close formation with Pinky in the lead and Goldy bringing up the rear. After a short flight, the dragon family landed on the shore of the deep lake; all except Pinky who circled over head while his family splashed in the shallow water. He waited until his twins swam out a bit and dive bombed into the middle of the lake, making an enormous splash.**

"That's what Daddy did the last time we went with Uncle Gray, Aunt Juvia and Ayame at the beach!" Hikaru chortled.

"Yes, Daddy likes being silly." Lucy gave her beleaguered husband a soft kiss on the cheek as their children made sounds of disgust, then kept reading the bed-time story.

**Pinky chortled with laughter and sprayed gouts of flame as his two oldest children swarmed over him and tickled and revenge splashed him. His mate gave him a glowering look as she watched over the two younger dragonets. Sighing, she organized a shell collecting game and kept Igneel and Layla occupied until their father swam to shore to play with them.**

**"Pinky, I will catch us a snack and you will make sure our babies don't get hurt!"**

**Layla and Igneel smiled and laughed, "Daddy watch us! Look what we can do!" They started tussling and play-fighting. **

**Pinky puffed up his chest with pride. "I bet I can out tickle fight the both of you!"**

**Meanwhile Hikaru and Ume were sneaking up on their father. Swimming was fun, but it was better when the whole family was together. Suddenly Pinky was set upon by all four dragonets, all determined to tickle and sharpen their talons on his pretty scaled hide.**

**Goldy laughed and continued to hunt giant monster fishes for her family's late-afternoon snack. **

"The end." Lucy gently closed the story book and allowed her husband to boost her off his lap. Both Layla and Igneel had drifted into a deep slumber. The twins, being a bit older were usually able to resist falling asleep longer.

"Mom, can we hear a song from Lyra?"

Lucy nodded and summoned her celestial spirit and asked her to sing a few songs. Natsu ushered his wife out in front of him and closed the door on their four offspring. He took the book out of Lucy's hands and set it on a hallway bookshelf. Grabbing Lucy's ass, he pulled her into his arms and nipped at her neck. She gasped at the feel of his teeth, giggled and ran to their room.

Closing the door after himself, Natsu launched himself onto the king-sized bed. "Lucy, I have recently received the power to foretell the future."

"Oh?"

"Yah, but in the future I saw, you were wearing way less clothes."

Lucy nodded and smiled seductively, "I think I might be sharing that power to see the future. I had a vision where you were in your birthday suit."

"Hells yah!"


	8. High School

Nalu Week, Day 8: High School

AU

Mature

The High School halls were decorated with cheap handmade posters advertising the 'Spring Fling Dance'. There had to be one at least every fifteen feet, but the two teenagers sucking face couldn't have cared less. They were too in tune with each other to notice anything else. The loud music of the dance was mere background noise as the couple clutched and caressed.

Lucy had spent the four years of high school waiting for Natsu. Waiting for him to notice her, become friends and discover he couldn't live without her. Tonight, he'd finally succumbed to her charms.

Natsu couldn't believe he was actually lip locked with his best friend of almost four years. At the beginning he'd spent close to two months floating along in high school, simply attending classes, expending no energy or interest. Then he'd begun to run into the busty blonde at odd times, then at regular intervals and then continuously. Becoming friends seemed inevitable, she'd always been there, claiming everything was better when they were together.

"You wanna cut and run?" Lucy smiled at the young man holding her captive in his sleekly muscled arms. She blushed, "My parents are gone for the weekend."

Surprise, desire, reticence; these emotions were equally present in Natsu's eyes as he looked at Lucy. "Let's go."

The drive to Lucy's modest house was short, she wavered back and forth with her intentions. She wanted to tease the fire they'd started in the hallway into a blazing conflagration. Lucy wanted to keep her best friend - never change their roles for one another. She wanted to break free and express her innermost wanton desires.

She glanced quickly at the pink haired boy at her side. Natsu had held her hand the whole drive, from the instant after he'd buckled his seatbelt. His large and capable hands had hesitantly reached out for Lucy's slender fingers. He had grinned as she reached out as well and entwined their fingers together.

Lucy turned off the ignition and turned, a small smile on her lips. "What do you want?"

Natsu tucked a loose tendril of gold behind Lucy's ear. His fingers dropped, skimming down her neck and taking the measure of her resolve as he ghosted his fingertips over the tops of her breasts. He leaned closer, inhaling her subtle perfume. "I want what we have, to be more."

"Okay." Lucy got out and walked to her front door. Each footstep seeming to ring louder than the one before. Natsu joined her and softly shut the door behind him.

In the living room, Natsu stood a foot away from the most gentle, beautiful and smart girl he'd ever known. He wanted to tease her into sobbing his name. Natsu wanted to keep Lucy his best friend forever. He wanted to break free and express his innermost wanton desires. "Luce, let's look for shooting stars."

"Mmm - okay"

They sat down in the old gazebo. Lucy looked up and scanned the heavens for her old friends, the constellations. Natsu watched Lucy, and Lucy watched the sky. Placing his arm around her shoulders and pressing up against her side, Natsu did his best to keep Lucy warm. He settled his head on her shoulder; whispering in her ear, loving her shiver of response. "I've got some stars I can make you see."

"Let's go in." Lucy stood up and tugged Natsu with her. "Before you change your mind." She smiled.

"Never would I change my mind about you."

In Lucy's pale pink boudoir, Natsu watched his best friend nervously flitter around the room. She ran over to close her closet doors and force her dresser drawers shut. The pink haired boy sat on the bed and flopped back and laid there, quiet. His dark eyes followed the blonde girl who gradually slowed and calmed her fidgeting.

She came to a standstill in front of his supine form. He watched and waited, silent. With a blush she joined Natsu on the bed. Lucy stretched out beside her best friend and rolled onto her side. Tentatively she stroked his cheek with the lightest brush of one finger. He closed his eyes and sighed. Encouraged, Lucy plunged the fingers of that hand into his thick spiked hair and tousled the pink strands.

Natsu grinned widely and shifted to his side, running his hand over Lucy's hip and then grabbing hold of her backside. Lucy exhaled noisily, hands turning frantic as Natsu pressed his erection against her hips and kept his hand busy squeezing her ass. He rolled onto his back and took Lucy with him, settling her over his hips.

She busied her hands with his dress shirt buttons, revealing his taut musculature. Natsu thrust up with his pelvis; keeping both hands on Lucy's hips, guiding her response. The intense feelings had Natsu closing his eyes and he missed the mischievous look on Lucy's face as she removed her own shirt. He snapped them open when she dropped her shirt on his face.

She giggled and he brushed it off and nearly choked on his tongue, staring at her well-endowed bust. Lucy keened and threw her head back as his hands explored the new uncovered territory. Natsu rose up and tumbled Lucy onto her back. He slid her bra straps over her shoulders and trailed wet kisses into her cleavage. With her assistance, Natsu removed the brassiere, flinging it onto the floor. Suddenly unaccountably shy, Lucy turned her head away. Gently, Natsu took her chin in his fingers and regained eye contact. "You're beautiful. I want you, but I can and will wait."

"I...ah..." Lucy could feel her skirt hiked up under her hips. The twisted fabric uncomfortable to lay on. She concentrated on the feeling of Natsu's breath on her neck, the way the bare skin of his chest moved over hers like silk. "Kiss me...don't stop until you show me the stars you promised."


End file.
